gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
OCG Archive
Opperation Castle Gaurd Opperation Castle Gaurd - Planning The city of New london currently is powered by 9 Large scale Naquadah reactor plants, the first of their kind, able to provide enough power for a city the size of LA or Newyork for hundreds of years. The city doesnt currently have a shield because atlantis has the only known the city sized shields and the technology is way beyond retrofitting. The Pheonix's squadren however want to change that, because of freya they know that all they have to do is wait until the asgard's warship's arrive, which are more than capable of dealing with the hive ships, the Oniels can take on 5 hive ships each and valhalla is essentially the most powerfull ship in the known universe after atlantis, even if the Asgard refuse to accept it. The plan is to use the leviathon's shield generators in conjunction with the cities power grid and the ships own Asgard generator to create a shield that covers the entire city. doing so will protect everything inside but it will mean that the main battleship of the human defence will be out of the field of play. leaving the serpents and deadalus classes to defend the planet with support fire from the surface from the weapons of the Levaithon if possible. Opperation Castle Gaurd - Implementation The leviathon ordered the aegis class carriers to H.jump to the moon where all the other fighters had gathered, once there they would refuel the fighters and move into position for an offensive against any smaller craft the wraith launch against the city. The wraith were just sitting there, no shots had been fired and no one knew why. The pheonix group implemented phase two of its plans The Leviathon single handed moved in and attacked directly with its energy weapons a large group of hive ships, it destroyed three hives and suffered no damage . The wraith attacked the levaithon by moving 12 of the hives away from the planet. It quickly retreated and drew the wriath, at this point the rest of the pheonix battlegroup jumped in to the arena right inside the lines of the hives which had been chasing the Leviathon. The serpent's and deadalus's use thier missiles and rail guns against the wraith in an extreamely effective close quarters battle, the wraith fleet suffered massive damge from the missile and 9 out of the 12 hives were destroyed or disabled, the others retreated. The battle group was in good shape, the one deadalus had been lost and several of the serpents were down to 40% shields but considering that 9 hives had been destroyed it was a good victory. The use of an ambush and close quarters battle hadnt been fully explored but it seemed to work well. However the remaining wriath fleet of 12 hives above the city had called for aid and now hives were moving from the valhalla fleet over to the new london. The 12 hives quickly became 20 again, and then 30. The situation plummeted agaisnt us. We hadnt expected the wraith to move thier forces, a battle with the Asgard was imminent and they were besieging, yet not attacking a city wide open for attack. The battle was confusing everyone at this point. The wraith forces, now 22 hive moved in to attack the city finally, the chose thier standard circular attack formation. We had to act quickly, very quickly. "sir we are detecting build up in the wraith hives" "sir the valhalla has just opened a hyperspace window" "what?! where!" "sir the valhalla has reappeared on the other side of the wraith armarda surrounding new london, its taking position above the city" "Freya must have decided it was better to defend two cities with the same shield, get me fleetwide" "sir you are go for fleetwide" " Commanders of the pheonix Squadren, our plans have changed, your new mission is to defend valhalla at all costs, The hive fleets are going to come hard and fast..be ready. This is it boys, the big show is about to start, man all rail guns, arm missile batteries, full speed ahead" The Wraith had moved evry hive in the system in to a wall and circle formation (like |O ) ... to stop the destruction of the city the wall had to be breached, a wall considing of 32 hive ships. The pheonix group opened fire, over 300 missiles ploughed in to the unshielded wall of hive ships. Out of the 300 missiles only 64 missiles had hit thier targts, which would be considered a success if the 64 missiles had destroyed the hive wall. Few hives had emptied their dart bay, but those that had were met with our own fleet of fighters, clearing the path for the missiles just before launch by jumping from hyperspace right i to the middle of the wall of hives and sandwitchnig the darts between our battleships railguns and their own missiles. 19 hives were destroyed of damaged but the wall was still stopping us preventing the assault on the city of Valhalla/new london by the halo of wraith hives above. The Remaining forces of the wraith numbered 43, plus the superhive Which had not yet shown its presense within the battle surprisingly. That was all about to change... Ok im stopping now. Kinda of a cliffhanger, but ill post another part later on promise man that was a rush, i enjoyed it! We still have a big battle to get through Opperation Castle Gaurd - Implementation part 2 Current condition: Our forces were becoming weakened considerable. Out last offencive, while as success because it destoyed 19 hives was not as successfull as predicted. Ordinants amounst the ships of the fleet was wearing thin, we had rail guns at full opperating status but all our missiles were depleted. We had a combined nuke count of 13 between our entire fleet. However we were, for the most part an intact fleet. The fleet that was protecting the Valhalla was left in the open surrounded by hives, and has retreated awaiting assistance that will not arrive for a few hours. Second attack: After we have used both a full on attack and ambush techniques in this skirmish it wasnt clear what to do, the wraith were raining down bolts of energy in thier thousands against the valhalla, 32 hives at 4 shots minute is very intense, even for the asgards most powerfull shields. We needed to find a way to get the remaining nukes in to an effective striking range even with our beams disabled. some fighter squadrens already patroling the city, using thier missiles and smaller rail guns to prevent the dart fleets aggrevating the situation but we had a contingent in reserve near the moon. to prevent relieving valhalla and new london of their aireal support the reserve units were loaded with the 13 remaining nukes In a flash of light all our remaining bombers and fighters at the moon base and from abaord the aegis hyperspace jumped from the moon in to the centre of the 'halo of destruction' above valhalla and commenced a circular bombing run around the halo. the reserve contingent consisted of about 60 F302 fighters and 30 F/B-307, with the bulk of the fighters protecting the city from darts. the 90 or so ships dropped thier payloads effectively and each of the 13 nukes was not intercepted due to the dart bays of most of the halo being preoccupied with our main fighter wing, 32 ships had been reduces to 19, with a further 4 ships disabled by collatrol damage and friendly fire. 15 hives remained and our ships had expended all nuclear ordinants, only 1 ships remained able to fight hives effectively, the Leviathon. all other ships had only rail gun fire to assist whilst the leviathon at least had energy cannons. At this stage the forces are like this: Human: -The Leviathon battleship (shields at 60%) -11 Serpent battlecruisers (shield at 50%) -2 Aegis class carriers (100%) -5 Henry arnolds cruiser (80%) -4 unity destroyer (100%) -4 tegelus gunship (50%) -3 deadalus class battlecarrier (40%) -4 columbia class assault carrier (90%) -12 Alkesh bombers (100%) -A combined airwing of 120 F-302a's (60%) -6 oniel's (+ 15 enroute) (80%,100%) -The valhalla (shields at 68%) Wraith: 30 hives (90%) 1 superhive (100%) Retaliation Up until this point most of our ships had been reletively safe, for the amount of damage inflicted, 26 hives destroyed, our forces had coem away very well. But there is a reason for this, the wraith knew the Asgard would bring thier armies to face the wraith with this position's importance, the reason no attack had been launched early was to lure the Asgard for an all out attack. The time was now, the Wraith changed thier stance, their ships regrouped and formed a wall the halo was disbanded and in its place the superhive was brought in. Impressive to say the least but we had our own reinforcements to come, within minutes of the superhive moving in to position the Asgard reinforcements arrived, the 6 oniel that were present linked up to their comrades and there in one place was the single largest concentration of asgard military power anywhere. 21 Oneils plus the city ship valhalla all in one place. This battle was going to be huge, and our part in it seem to dwindle. the Superhive launched its mainweapon, its shield pummler, designed to besiege atlantis it work just as effectivly on valhalla. The oniels say this and opened fire on the wall of hives in front of the superhive, at the same time Leviathon ordered all other ships to fire thier rail guns at the the hive wall in assist. The leviathon opened up its energy cannons its white blobs raining down on the wraith just as much as the Asgard's purple bolts. The hive wall agaisnt the shower of energy from the 22 allied ships with energy weapons had very little chance, the 30 hives opened fire and their weapons were hitting the shields of the oneils and doing moderate damage(2-3% per minute, per ship) but in all reality the Asgard ships were shielded too well for any of the hives to make any serious impression. The superhive then opened fire. Its larger energy cannons hit 3 of the oniels at once and took each of thier shields down 8%, now it got interesting. The hive wall was essentially destroyed, 6 hive ships remained after 8 minutes of throwing energy at each other. The leviathon and the pheonix squadren were asked to mop up. They did so, 6 hives was not a problem compared to the superhive in thier view. The columbia, deadalus, leviathon and serpent vessels enganged the hives in CQB and after sustaining moderate damage won thier skirmish, they retreated and pulled all ships back to behind the oniels after. During the hive mop up opperation the superhive and oniels had been testing the water. The superhive was an unknown ship to the asgard at this point, they fired a first wave, 3-4 bolts from 3 ships, and discovered the shielding and then had to adapt. Meanwhile Valhalla had its shields down to 40% after only 25Minutes under siege. As we know the superhive is the high queens flagships and this battle will quite possible be the only official Asgard/Wraith battle in the war that has both rulers present. Freya on valhalla and the high queen on the superhive. The valhalla would fall within the hour this battle needed to be over, soon. The oniels broke in to three groups of 7 ships each, two groups used their advanced hyperdrives and tactical knowledge to outflank the superhive and hit them from the back, where thier shields were weakened from the shield draining device. This bombing run hit the superhive hard and the weapon became unstable for a few moments. The Asgard's two flanking sqaudrens had imbobilsed the ship with thier impressive weapons array. It did not last long, within 5minutes the superhive began an offensive and hit the onielswith everything they had. 6 oniels were destroyed in a few minutes skirmish. It seemed like niether could get a propper grip on the battle. The wraith and asgard tossed energy bolts between each other until freya on valhalla ordered the fleet to all focus on on spot, directly above the power source for the ship, a discovered weak spot. With her shields at 26% the valhalla might not survive if the superhives main weapon isnt shut down. The oniels react instantly and over 50 bolts of energy from the oneils hits the target, punched a hole through the shields and some bolts hit the powersource directly. The superhive's weapon deactivates instantly and the shields fluctuate. There is a pause, and during the pause valhalla reacts. Its energy cannons, all 30 of them fire upwards from the surface, blasting the superhive with a massive display of firepower, the oniels follow suit and now almost 100 blasts a minute were hitting the fluctuating yet still operational shields of the superhive. They flucuate once more and power down. The Asgard continue firing, the hull is much stronger than usual hives but the rain of 100 bolts per minute is having an effect, the ship starts exploding from within. The hull breaks apart and the superhive explodes in a massive bang that spreads through the fleet and surrounding space. Evaluation speaches "This battle was one of both political importance and psychological warfare. The wraith underestimated our forces, the underestimated our tactical abilities and the underestimated our allies. The Asgard are truely brothers of the tauri for today they showed why our allience is still strong, in times of need we stick together, in time of prosperity we move as equals. The wraith have been struck a mortal would, the loos of thier highest ranking military leader, thier strongest fleet and thier power powerfull ship to date. Now is the time to strike back and reclaim recent losses and gain new ground. New London, our second city in this galaxy could have been lost and our efforts for 20 years to build her crushed in 1 day but the wraith failed and now it is time to show them what failure mean and to move our ambitions to the next level." - Admiral richardson of the Pheonix Squadren speaking to the intergalactic warfare commitee, homeworld security via holo link. "This battle has been key victory to the success of the Asgard in this galaxy; and secured the continued respect of the Asgard in the eyes of the wraith, such respect has been the key to asgard dominance of the species. News of our victory must reach every inhabitant of Pegasus, many worlds view us as gaurdians of Pegasus and as such we must ensure their faith is shown to be in the right place. This battle will be viewed as the greatest allied defence parnership in our allience's history." - Freya of the Asgard to the Asgard high council.